Maximum Ride: The Lost Files
by allmyheart-stellarkartgirl
Summary: Some things you just don't understand but then there are things that you know but can never tell.These are the adventures of Maximum Ride that James Patterson could never tell.There were things that held him back but now the stories are finally revealed.


I'm still amazed... or really freaked out. I'm not really sure yet. I mean the things they did.. the things we did. I still can't believe that any of it really exists or maybe it was just a crazy dream we all winded up sharing at the same time. You never know it could happen. I mean these guys were weird but really cool at the same time, and they were scary but really reliable as well. Geez I'm not even making sense. I mean I've seen a lot of strange things in my life. Living in metal cages tends to do that though. I've seen some things that could really scar someone permanently. I'm just thankful that all of us made it out, and I guess I'm sort of grateful to these guys as well. Even though what their doing is like a suicide mission. But then again they haven't been caught yet. That's why I can't publish any of this stuff on my new blog. If anything about them gets leaked out it will cost them their lives. Max keeps telling me to just forget about it and move on. But there's just something about them that makes me not want to forget. It makes me kind of want to treasure it. Especially with that girl... Ugh I can't get her out of my mind. I keep wondering where she is, where all of them are. But I know one day we will meet again that's for sure. Weird mutant bird kids tend to run into other familiar mutants out there. The only problems are defining them as enemies or allies.

-Fang

**Somewhere near Washington D.C (Max)  
><strong>

Thunder roared in the distance.

"See! I told you it was going to rain, but as usual nobody listens to me." Iggy moaned.

As the rain started pouring down harder Iggy's frustrations grew.

"We could be snuggled up in a cozy DRY cave but nooooo! Instead were walking around in a rain storm in God knows where trying to find Washington D.C!" Iggy stomped in rage.

"Well if you really want to walk in the storm be my guest. Just don't complain to me later when you're soaked to the bone and you can't get your feathers dry."

Iggy immediately stopped his grumbling and walked closer towards the edge of the wall. Thank gosh there were balconies in this town or we would all look like soggy chicken kids.

"Max, are we there yet?" Angel asked her wide blue eyes filled with fatigue.

Guilt seemed to punch me in the gut right then and there. We had walked 5 miles already in this raging storm and I was sure we weren't even near Washington yet.

"Uh... don't worry Angel. Soon this storm will be over and we can fly the rest of the way." Thunder raged in the distance.

Fang ran out from under the balconies and looked up at the sky. He turned back to me. "It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Lightning shone over him backing up his statement. Nudge leaned against the building letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm tired Max, and worst of all my shoes are filled with water! I can't go on anymore." Gazzy agreed with a yawn.

"Maybe we should turn it in for tonight Max, it doesn't look like anyone can manage." Fang insisted.

"Wow great idea Fang! Except for one small detail." Iggy paused. then let out in a frustrated rage "There is no where to _turn into_!"

I gave my best glare at Iggy knowing it was pointless since he couldn't see it anyways.

"That's not true there must be one place where we could stay at."

Iggy groaned. "Well if you hadn't noticed Max we haven't been able to find anything yet and we've already walked down five blocks."

Angel rested her small blonde head against my arm. Anxiety started to come over me. Iggy was right. We haven't seen anything at all and we had no idea where this place was.

"Maybe we could try asking somebody." Nudge suggested. Fang shook his head in disagreement.

"All these places are houses and most of the stores have closed already so there's no one to ask." I tried to hide the desperation that was drowning me.

Everyone was counting on me to come up with an idea and if I didn't we were all going to die of hypothermia eventually. But what could I do. Wind started blasting with the rain throwing it in our faces. A sheet of paper from nowhere smacked Gazzy in the face. Iggy helped him pull it off. "What does it say?" Asked Fang.

"There's a sale on unicorn dolls at Toys 'r' us." Angel's face brightened.

"Really?"

Iggy's face turned solemn.

"No."

"How do you expect me to know! Blind kid here remember?" Iggy replied with harsh sarcasm.

"Wow you learn something new everyday." Fang replied back with just as much sarcasm.

Nudge got between them before they could start going for each others throats.

"Give me that! You five year old's!" I yelled and grabbed the paper from Iggy.

Relief filled through me and it must have shown on my face since the others crowded around me immediately. "What's is say Max?" For Iggy's and Angel's sake I read it out loud.

"For this weekend only free rooms at Aliva Atlantis Resort and Casino! We can take care of all your worries! Here is our location." Underneath was a map of the town and the location of the resort.

"How far away is it Max?" Iggy asked eagerly his bad mood vanishing completely.

"It's only two more blocks away. We could probably get there in about 5 min-" I hadn't even finished my sentence when Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all began running down the street screaming at the top of their lungs. I sighed but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. A hand came from behind me and snatched the paper away from me.

I jumped a bit not expecting him. Fang studied it quietly. "A resort in the middle of nowhere with free rooms... Doesn't that sound a little sketchy to you?"

I shrugged. "Naw not at all. They probably don't get many people coming out here very much so there doing this as a kinda.. sales promotion to build up there resort."

Fang didn't look convinced at all. "Well it's not like we have much of a choice now Fang. It's either a warm comfy bed or a soaked chilled side walk street."

I didn't give him a chance to retort and walked off where the others had ran.


End file.
